Dangerous Desires
by Android-2217
Summary: All he wanted was to have those slender, cyan-skinned legs wrapped around his waist while he made him moan. Unfortunately he was just going to have to fantasize about it... Or was he? RADITZXZARBON YAOI!


I have a guilty pleasure... and it is the shipping of Raditz and Zarbon. I know I was on a hiatus, but inspiration struck me and I couldn't stop writing this wonderful piece of smut. So sit back, get a glass of wine, lock the doors, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: Lots of sex between a snotty alien Prince and a Saiyan. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not know Dragonball/Z/GT. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama. This story is all originally mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DANGEROUS DESIRE<em>**

When you are working under Frieza and his regime, it was near impossible to get intimate with someone without the grapevine working it's magic, let alone try to form any sort of romantic relationship. Not only that, but the creatures of space when it came to being attractive were far and in-between, making it difficult for a Saiyan in his prime, who was maturing into rut cycles, to do anything about his urges and instincts.

It was especially difficult when one of these creatures, which was not only extremely attractive in body but also and fiery attitude, was constantly being dangled in the face of a Saiyan in his rut cycle.

What made Frieza's right hand man extremely desirable was the fact that he was so forbidden and out of reach- having a killer body was also a great plus. His amber eyes burned with the same intensity that fueled the icy fire in his cold, cold heart, all the while as his vibrant green braids teased a cyan-skinned collarbone. A Saiyan could have too much fun with him, wanting to add black, blue and red to the unique skin of the alien man. It was so exciting to imagine ravaging a creature with long slender legs that had the ability to snap your neck with the flick of a wrist.

Oh it gave Raditz such delicious shivers…

_Where had this attraction come from?_ It was a question that plagued the longhaired Saiyan for months on end, driving him crazy when he had to be in the same room as the arrogant beauty. He wanted to blame it on his month-long rut cycle, but the desire to bite that smooth, perfect skin and hear Zarbon moan from the pain had always been there it seemed. Raditz should be ashamed of his desires and need for the powerful alien, but it could not be helped. His father would be rolling over in his grave if he knew these urges for one of Frieza's men, his people would exile him if they were still alive. That was why it was all the more exciting!

Raditz's rut cycle only came once a year and lasted a full month, his body telling him that it was that time again where he needed to find a mate, or at least satisfaction from a burning libido. It was an instinct that was bred into a Saiyan's genetics dating back centuries ago and still lived on with intensity in every Saiyan. Contrary to popular belief, Saiyan's were social creatures that craved interaction with another, which was why they instinctively sought out a partner- usually for life. And when finding a mate was not an option, as was Raditz's case, the rut cycle became a torturous month-long journey to sate their desires and urges. Something that could only be satisfied when a Saiyan had finally claimed what he ached for, or the rut cycle was finished. For the longhaired warrior, the latter was the only option. Damn.

It didn't stop him from fantasizing, though.

Locked away in his quarters, the big warrior could be found tossing and turning in his bed as his body burned all over, thinking about what it would be like to have the deadly changeling pinned under him. The ache between his legs was too much to bear as he bucked his hips against the mattress, imagining that sexy accented voice moaning in his ear with his long legs hooked over his shoulders. Raditz growled as he pleasured himself, thinking of what it would be like to taste Zarbon's green reptilian-like blood as he gave him pleasurable bites, meanwhile fucking him against a wall.

It was too much for the big Saiyan to handle as he spilled his essence all over the bed and his thighs.

Whilst he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, trying to calm down from his one of many orgasms, he then felt ashamed; almost dirty. What kind of chance did he have for pursuing the General? As far as he knew, he would get laughed at and possibly have his neck broken for such vulgar or disgusting advances towards an alien who held appearance at the upmost regard. It was something that he could not risk, so he continued to go about his rut cycle with little contact from the outside.

That was until he needed to feed himself. No matter how whacked out he was, his body would not allow him to starve himself. Raditz stalked down the corridors as he made his way to the chow hall, his limbs feeling heavy as they pulsed with heat and tingling sensations. The only thing that kept him staying locked away in his room to rub himself senseless was the ache in his stomach, praying to the gods that he would be able to make the trip without running into someone.

As the bulky Saiyan turned a corner, it seemed that the fates not only had it out against him, but also had a marvelous sense of humor.

Coming in the opposite direction down the hall was Raditz's object of desire in the flesh, strutting down the corridor as if he owned the universe with his nose in the air. The Saiyan couldn't stop himself from freezing in his place, staring at the changeling as if he had seen a ghost.

Zarbon found this peculiar, if not annoying, as he was practically ogled at by a Saiyan he knew all too well. Raditz was a challenge for the alien Prince, as the Saiyan kept a very cool demeanor and didn't anger easily to mocking comments as the remaining monkeys did. It was definitely something he was not used to, but also found more exciting as he tried to constantly get a rise from him. Why was he staring so hard at him?

"What's the matter, Saiyan? Surprised to find yourself in the presence of great beauty?" Nothing. Not a peep. Just a pair of onyx eyes looking at him, as if looking into his soul. "Or are you just too stupid to function when someone of higher intelligence is around?"

Zarbon watched as Raditz's eye twitched, smirking to himself as he saw that he might have possibly struck a nerve. He didn't' see something else behind those dark eyes. The changeling stepped closer and the bulky Saiyan could smell his scent more prominently than before, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He was still unmoving to Zarbon's words or advances, fighting back a primal urge that was threatening to burst out of him.

"Are you even listening to me? Bloody Saiyan. You are all the same. So full of yourselves that you don't even-"

In a split second without any warning, Zarbon suddenly found himself flat on his back with a Saiyan twice his size pinning him down. He was too stunned to fight him off, too stunned to scream, too stunned to snap his spine… because the Saiyan was kissing his neck passionately; quite wonderfully in fact.

A deep blush spread over Zarbon's face when a tongue replaced a pair of lips, only to have a spot under his ear get sucked, making his toes curl. Was that a moan that just ripped from his throat? He was left squirming and gasping as his body betrayed him, feeling heat envelope him, thinking that he was going to lose himself…

But then stimulation was gone as fast as it came. Voices could be heard around the corner, and the large body on top of him quickly got up and hurried down the hall. Zarbon was left on the floor with a blush on his face, completely confused and surprisingly left breathless by a Saiyan he didn't give much thought to until this very moment.

It was definitely worth investigating.

* * *

><p>Raditz felt he really had been losing his mind now. Surely he was going to be walking to the gallows soon after his attack on the object of his desire. His rut cycle was only going to intensify now that he had a taste of what he had been craving for years. His body was constantly burning and throbbing as inappropriate thoughts filled his brain of the alien man. His room had finally become his prison, forcing himself to stay locked inside and moan as he touched himself.<p>

Gods, what he would give to have another taste of that cyan-colored skin against his tongue again. His smell was absolutely intoxicating and it was what pushed him over the edge before. How could he even face the General after such an assault? Maybe he would be lucky enough to be sent away on a long mission that would keep him from the Icejin ship for years on end.

But in the meantime, uncontrollable fantasizing was going to have to take up his time.

His lustful thoughts filled his mind with images of the reptilian Prince's body moving on top of him, shouting for all to hear as he fucked himself. Raditz could see Zarbon having complete control when having sex, just like he did in everyday life, demanding much energy and creativity. The bulky Saiyan moaned, seeing him arch his back to rest his hands on his knees and move up and down at a faster pace, liking to imagine his bright green hair coming loose and sticking to his face from sweat. He would wrap his tail around the erection jutting up between Zarbon's legs and pleasure him until he came all over his fur. Raditz would then arch his own back and howl when he felt the changeling orgasm, reaching his own completion right after him.

Gasping, Raditz sat up in his bed with sweat beading on his forehead and chest, his hand sticky with a white essence. The constant burning in his body still hadn't gone away, and would not until he was sated completely. The Saiyan snorted as he heard a pounding on his door, realizing that it had been the noise to snap him out of his orgasm high a few moments ago. He growled, ready to blast the person who dared bother him, especially at such a late hour. That was until a voice came with the pounding.

"Are you ignoring me? I order you to wake up and open this door this _instant_, Raditz!" It was Zarbon.

Raditz sat frozen on his bed, unsure of what to do. Normally in battle, he was quick with his decisions and rarely showed hesitation; it was very unsaiyan-like not to be that way. Yet for once in his life, he was like a deer in the headlights, staring at the door in an almost mute terror. He was naked and erect, having just been fantasizing about the angry-sounding General moments earlier.

"As your commanding officer and Frieza's General, I expect you to do as I say! If you don't open this god damn door in the next few seconds, I'm going to break it down and rip your head off!"

As a Saiyan, you knew that you were destined to die in battle in the most honorable way possible—but Raditz could see his death literally knocking on the door and found the entire situation absolutely ridiculous. If he was to die for his insane actions, then he was going to go out with a bang; or at least with some clothes on.

"That's it! I'm blasting my way in you bloody-" Before Zarbon could do such a task, the door flew open and the alien was greeted by a scowling Saiyan clad in nothing but small spandex underwear that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

The alien man couldn't help but blush.

"WHAT do you want? It's nearly 3 a.m. Zarbon." Raditz growled down at the General who was nearly a foot shorter than him.

Zarbon scowled up at him and pushed back a strand of emerald green hair that had gotten loose in his face, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to have a discussion about what happened earlier today in the chow hall corridor."

Raditz growled down at Zarbon in annoyance, looking down the hall. "Fine. But we are doing it in here." The large Saiyan moved out of the doorway and stalked back inside, his room blasting cool air from trying to deal with his burning heat. When he sat on his bed, he looked up to see Zarbon shut the door and speak something under his breath about it being freezing inside. His onyx eyes were completely fixated on Zarbon's long, muscular legs, unconsciously licking his lips, thinking about what it would be like to have them wide open as he buried himself inside…

"Are you even listening to me?" Raditz snapped out of his lusty thoughts, looking up at Zarbon who was scowling down at him.

"Huh…?"

Zarbon rolled his pretty golden eyes. "I said, 'What happened out there today?' You practically mauled me to death on the floor. You're lucky that you even walked away with your head still in tact."

The Saiyan snorted at him, rolling his eyes as well. "Please… it wasn't that big of a deal… If I remember correctly, you acted like you enjoyed it." He smirked, looking at the alien man.

"Oh DON'T flatter yourself, you stupid monkey. You caught me off guard, that's all. I would never react in such a way if you did it again."

Rule one in Saiyan behavior: don't ever challenge a Saiyan to something he thinks he can accomplish.

"You wanna bet…?"

Zarbon looked over at the Saiyan, watching as the man stood up tall, towering over him in an almost intimidating way. The General stood his guard, scowling at the longhaired man. "Explain yourself, Saiyan."

"If you MUST know, then I guess there is no harm in telling you. You see, I'm going through something that all Saiyans undergo; a rut cycle." Raditz walked closer to Zarbon, noticing how the alien man took a step back from him, getting close to a wall. "With this rut cycle, we are in a constant heat that makes our bodies burn. And…. The only way we can satisfy the heat inside of us… is if we claim the object of our desires…" Raditz stopped in front of Zarbon who was backed against the wall.

The General finally realized just exactly what Raditz was getting at, his mouth agape slightly from the shock. He could see the lust in his eyes while the Saiyan was emitting a delicious smell from his large body. "You… can't be serious…" Zarbon spoke, trying to keep his voice stern and steady. Now was definitely not the time to be off of his A-game.

"You desire… ME?" Zarbon looked up at him, unsure of what to think or do.

Raditz leaned down, growling in a seductive manner, lost in his heat to think clearly, getting VERY close to the cyan-colored alien. "I _ache _for you…" The Saiyan growled and inhaled Zarbon's scent, boldly moving his hips forward to let the General feel how much he was aching.

Zarbon was flabbergasted and speechless. His mouth hung open from the shock and gasped a little when he felt something very hard and very large push against his stomach. Never in a million years would he have guessed that this particular Saiyan was so attracted to him, let alone be ballsy enough to press up against him. Time seemed to creep by as he heard Raditz's words and felt his body, trying to make a decision on what to do next. It should have been as easy as pushing the man away and blasting him into a pile of ashes but… the prospects of hot crazy sex with someone as large and handsome as Raditz was too good to pass up. Besides, the alien Prince was not one to turn down a good fuck. His hedonistic ways made him quite the promiscuous warrior, selfishly taking whatever he wanted from whomever he wanted, as long he benefited from it. Not only that, but he had never had a taste of a Saiyan before. Now might be his chance…

"Tell you what, Saiyan…" Zarbon started, grinning in a challenging way, walking his fingers up the near-naked Saiyan's chest, "if you can make me cum in less than 5 minutes… I'll stay the night with you…" He glanced at the broad chest in front of him, excited already from how big he was, that only meaning one thing, looking up at the tall bulky Saiyan.

The General gasped as he was grabbed and flung onto the bed, lifting his head to see Raditz coming right for him. He smirked from how wild the Saiyan looked, the intense look that Raditz gave him made desire burn in his stomach. Just when he thought the man was going to pin him to the bed, he was surprised to find that he was pushed down and flipped onto his stomach only to be yanked up where his lower body was up in the air, his forearms the only thing keeping him balanced. He found himself staring at Raditz's large cock while thick muscular arms hooked under his ass to keep him steady, both of the Saiyan's large legs sprawled out beside of him. His knees were resting on Raditz's shoulders and he blushed deeply from the position he was in, definitely giving Raditz credit for creativity.

"What are you…?" He moaned out loud from feeling Raditz bury his face between his legs, a thick tongue licking all around his clothed gooch and anus, causing his cock to twitch.

He had no time to think as Raditz grabbed his spandex bottoms and pulled them up until they were wrapped around his ankles. He groaned as the tongue went back to work on his entrance, feeling Raditz spread his cheeks to get as much of his ass as he wanted. Oh gods did it feel good! A large tongue licked all the way from the head of his cock down to his sack, only to go further and play with his entrance, causing him to moan in delight. The big Saiyan was growling as he ate him out, he himself shivering uncontrollably while his cock throbbed and leaked pre-cum. It was mind blowing to think that he was already on the edge of an orgasm from the stimulation he was receiving from Raditz.

Suddenly, two thick fingers replaced the hot tongue that was driving him crazy, digging into his body to rub the nerves around his inner walls. Zarbon shouted in pleasure as a wet mouth went around his cock and started to suck while thick appendages thrusted in and out of his anus.

"Ohhh! AAhhhh! G-GODS!" Zarbon felt his face press more against the large erection between Raditz's legs as he was held upside down, moaning louder and clawing the bed below him. He felt his balls tighten as a sweet nirvana overtook his cyan-skinned body, fingers rubbing a spot inside of him without mercy, shouting at a high-pitched as hot cum squirted out of his cock.

Zarbon didn't have much time to recover from his orgasm as he was dropped from Raditz's large body to fall back onto the bed on his back, panting and gasping for air, the world around him spinning. Delicious shivers ran down his spine as he looked up at the Saiyan, seeing the big bulky male crawl over him, completely nude. His amber eyes scanned up and down the large body, those same orbs widening as he caught a glimpse at what was to come, a deep blush coming over his face.

"My, my… I didn't realize that everything about you was overly big…" Zarbon smirked, looking up at Raditz.

Raditz didn't say anything, always a man of few words when he wasn't on the battlefield or taking care of a suicidal Prince Vegeta. The large Saiyan straddled Zarbon's sexy, muscular body, growling in his chest as he leaned down to start kissing the alien's neck. Strong, callused hands finally sliding up and down the long, slender legs that he had been wanting to open. Raditz was shivering in excitement, growling against cyan skin as he wrapped those sexy legs around his thick waist. "I believe I won that bet, Zarbon…"

Zarbon gasped as he felt something large and thick press against his anus that had been teased, stretched and lubed earlier from a hot tongue. "I believe you did, Saiyan…"

With a swift thrust, the alien Prince moaned loudly and was gripping onto Raditz's back, clawing at the scarred skin. The large Saiyan's large matching cock moved in and out of Zarbon with hard movements, making the General shout in delight. The bed started complaining at the penetration Raditz was giving Zarbon, slamming their hips together in a rough manner. The Saiyan moaned and growled above the screaming alien man, grabbing Zarbon's hair and yanks on it, always wanting to do that to him, causing his lover to arch his back from it.

"Ahh! R-Raditz!" Zarbon found himself in a world of ecstasy, the large cock inside of his body ramming against his prostate and the nerves in his anus driving him wild. It didn't take long before his long, slender legs were thrown over Raditz's shoulders as he was fucked into the mattress, the Saiyan snarling in his ear.

Within a few more hard thrusts, the big bulky warrior arched his back and howled in an almost animal-like manner, finding his orgasm as he unleashed his large white load into the body under him. Zarbon thrashed and moaned loudly in delight, Raditz's orgasm causing him to find his own, hot cum spurting between their sweaty bodies. He raked his nails down the Saiyan's back, giving him nasty red marks from the pleasure he was feeling, groaning as his climax washed over him.

Time passed and the two panting bodies lay next to each other, not touching even after the close contact they had had just moments ago. Raditz couldn't help the stupid grin that was on his face, his thick tail thumping on the bed, while Zarbon had his eyes closed, trying to regain his composure from having 2 mind-blowing orgasms. After a long silence, the cyan-skinned alien finally spoke.

"Well… I must say... I'm very surprised at how this turned out."

Raditz snicker, his tail still thumping against the bed as it wagged from satisfaction. "Surprised how? That you were gonna cum more than once, or that you were actually going to love it?"

"Oh shut up." Zarbon sat up from the bed and slid his legs over the side, fixing his hair that was messed from the rough sex. "But if you must know, I was surprised at how much I enjoyed myself."

The Saiyan propped his chin up on his hand, looking at Zarbon's curvy back. Gods, the alien man was sexy. He couldn't deny that fact, nor did he want to. As Zarbon started to braid his long, emerald green hair to smooth it out, Raditz sat up and crawled over to the man.

"So…" he started, boldly reaching out to put his hand on Zarbon's arm, "does that mean… we can do this again…?" Raditz's lips brushed over Zarbon's shoulder, kissing the skin gently.

Zarbon looked over his shoulder at the handsome Saiyan man, feeling him purr against his shoulder. Lips traveled up his neck and made him shiver, feeling a warm feeling start to form in the pit of his stomach. He smirked slightly, taking Raditz's tail and kisses the tip of it.

"Well…" he grinned, watching the big bulky Saiyan growl and blush from the stimulation he was giving his tail. "I guess I don't see the harm in that…"

Raditz smirked and pulled Zarbon back into bed with him. "I think someone promised me that they would spend the night… But trust me… we aren't going to be getting any sleep…"

Zarbon fell back onto the bed and smirked up at Raditz, wrapping his arms around the big Saiyan. He brought him down and their lips met finally, moving together in a deep kiss. He was definitely going enjoy this while he could.

After all, what was the harm?

* * *

><p>END?<p> 


End file.
